Sepertinya Tidak Ada Artinya Tanpamu
by Chiharu Kasumioji
Summary: Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya kini akan berhadapan dengan pemuda yang menyita perhatiannya. Dengan dagu terangkat angkuh dan juga alis mengkerut seakan sedang menahan sembelit.
1. Chapter 1

**Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **PAIRING : Naruto U & Hinata H**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, HANCUR, DLL, DSB**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ!**

"Hei, Hinata.. Ada gosip yang menyebar di sekolah kalau Naruto menyukaimu.." gadis berambut indigo itu hanya menanggapi perkataan temannya dengan tersenyum geli. Wajar saja Hinata merasa skeptis, berhubung nama pemuda itu sangat terkenal di sekolah karena sifat brutalnya dan tak pandang bulu. Ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa dua murid perempuan bernama yugao dan conan pernah di hajarnya. Dingin, kasar, pendiam dan berperilaku buruk itulah sifat pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut. Jika tidak suka, maka akan langsung main kekerasan. Guru yang sanggup menanganinya juga hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tapi berlawanan dengan sifatnya yang buruk, Naruto juga terkenal cerdas dan selalu mendapat nilai tingi meski kabar mengatakan bahwa yang bersangkutan tidak pernah atau jarang mengikuti pelajaran di kelas alias bolos. Tapi bukan karena keburukan dari pemuda itu yang membuat Hinata ragu akan perkataan temannya tersebut. Melainkan karena Hyuuga bungsu ini merasa bahwa.

Pemilik iris saphire itu terlihat membencinya.

Bayangkan saja saat Hinata tengah lewat di depan kelas pemuda itu. Kedua iris lavender Hinata tak sengaja menatap tepat pada iris saphire pemuda itu saat menoleh, hanya sepersekian detik sampai pemuda itu langsung menggebrak mejanya hingga menimbulkan bunyi gebrakan yang nyaring hingga membuat sahabat-sahabat badungnya kaget dan meninggalkan kelasnya dengan melewati Hinata begitu saja. Kejadian lainnya juga ketika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di depan Lab Biologi, Hinata hampir terjungkal jatuh kebelakang saat bahu mungilnya berbenturan dengan bahu kokoh pemuda yang tingginya jauh diatasnya tersebut. Tanpa minta maaf, pemuda itu bahkan menatapnya sekilas dan terus melangkahkan kaki panjangnya seakan tak memiliki salah.

Jadi tidaklah mungkin pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu menyukai dirinya. Dibandingkan perkataan Tenten tentang pemuda itu yang menyukainya. Hinata sudah memiliki keyakinan yang menguatkan pendapatnya kalau pemuda bersurai kuning itu tidak menyukainya, tapi membencinya.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi yang membuat semua murid tersenyum seakan tengah menikmati hembusan angin dari surga. "Baiklah, jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian dan kumpulkan besok pagi saat jam mata pelajaran pertama.." ujar sensei berambut cokelat menegaskan.

Terdengar keluh kesah dengan nada frustasi yang diluncurkan murid-muridnya, membuat sang guru menghela nafas bosan. "Shikamaru, kau yang bertugas mengumpulkan semua tugas teman-temanmu dan taruh di mejaku!" tambah sang sensei, semakin membut murid-muridnya hilang semangat.

"Baik, Iruka-sensei." sahut pemuda yang sudah pasti adalah Shikamaru.

Naruto hanya mendengus kasar mendengar tiap kata yang di lontarkan oleh sang sensei. Pernah suatu hari saat dirinya sedang berjalan pulang setelah seharian membolos dan tidur di perpustakaan. Para sahabatnya menertawai dirinya yang belum sadar bahwa ada coretan berwarna merah melingkar di kedua pipinya dan bulatan merah yang tercetak di hidung mancungnya. Nyaris dirinya akan pulang dengan keadaan yang memalukan jika saja sahabat-sahabtnya tidak menunjukkan kejanggalan di wajahnya. Dan saat dirinya menoleh kearah pintu masuk sekolah, disana saphire - nya tak sengaja menatap sang sensei dengan luka di pertengahan hidungnya tersebut tengah menyunggingkan seringai mengejek ke arahnya.

Sial!

"Eh, kenapa? Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata yang kini tengah berbicara di telepon.

"Paman dan Bibi berkunjung ke rumah.. Toneri juga ikut, dia ingin bertemu denganmu." ucap suara di seberang telepon tegas, membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Hinata senang mengetahui Paman, Bibinya dan Toneri datang ke rumah. Toneri sangat menyayanginya dan memanjakannya seperti halnya sang kakak. Meski Toneri dan sang Kakak memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang seperti Toneri yang lebih ramah dari sang kakak yang kaku dan dingin. Namun keduanya sama-sama menyayangi dirinya.

"Hinata?" panggil Neji membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Mendengar panggilan sang kakak, Hinata segera mengangguk seakan sang kakak dapat melihat anggukannya.

"Aku segera pulang, Neji-nii.." ucap Hinata saat sadar bahwa anggukan kepalanya tak mungkin bisa dilihat oleh sang kakak.

Ditutupnya ponsel flip tersebut, menandakan berakhirnya perbincangan singkat dengan sang kakak. Hinata dengan penuh semangat segera menyambar tasnya dan berlari kecil menuju ruang bilas karena sedaritadi Hinata berada di kolam renang sekolah untuk berlatih renang. Dalam beberapa menit, Hinata sudah selesai membilas tubuhnya dan memakai seragamnya rapih siap untuk pulang.

Baru saja Hinata hendak melangkah meninggalkan pintu ruang ganti, dirinya harus rela berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang sempat menyita pikirannya kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang di masukkan ke saku, juga jangan lupa dagunya yang terangkat sombong serta alis mengkerut seakan tengah menahan masalah pencernaan.

Uzumaki Naruto - pemuda itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Naruto tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sejak iris saphire - nya menangkap sosok mungil berambut indigo dengan keadaan rambut setengah basah dan wajah cantiknya yang tengah bersemu merah.

'Brengsek!'

umpatan tersebut berasal dari imajiner Naruto yang melihat Hinata tampak begitu manis di mata saphire - nya. Tidak perlu ditanya bagaimana brutalnya detak jantung pemuda yang ditakuti hampir seisi sekolah tersebut. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar berucap, begitu pun tubuhnya yang seakan mematung terjerat pesona gadis indigo di hadapannya. Ingin sekali menggulirkan iris saphire - nya guna menatap pemandangan yang lain selain gadis manis ini, namun apa daya. Matanya juga mengkhianati dirinya.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Menit demi menit berlalu dan Hinata lah yang pada akhirnya memutuskan acara tatap menatap tersebut seraya berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih terdiam. Saat melihat Hinata melangkah melewatinya, barulah Naruto sadar dari kebekuannya.

"Hei kau!." panggil Naruto yang lebih mirip bentakan tersebut pada Hinata.

Pemuda tampan tersebut menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri saat panggilan yang ditujukannya pada gadis indigo tersebut malah terdengar sebenti bentakan.

Sialan!

Maki Naruto dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi sebagaimana hidup manusia antara pemanggil dan yang di panggil. Hinata menoleh kebelakang yang malah mendapati pemuda itu tengah menahan - sesuatu yang mengakibatkan kerut di dahinya makin dalam dan memperlihatkan ekspresi meringis entah karena apa.

'Ada apa dengan orang ini?' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau.." gumam Naruto yang kini malah terdengar seperti desisan. Dan lihatlah wajahnya yang seperti sedang menahan sakit sembelit. "Hinata?" sambung Naruto yang membuatnya tampak terlihat bodoh.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya heran dan berbalik menghadap Naruto secara sempurna meski tinggi Hinata hanya mencapai bahu pemuda tersebut yang mengakibatkan dirinya harus menengadah jika ingin melihat wajah pemuda tinggi di hadapannya. "Iya? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto berusaha agar kalimatnya yang berikutnya terdengar lebih normal agar tak membuat Hinata salah paham, hingga membuat otak cerdasnya serasa tumpul mendadak. "Begini..." belum selesai bicara. Suara Hinata terdengar memotong ucapannya.

"Maaf.. K-kalau ada yang ingin di bicarakan m-mungkin lain kali saja.. K-karena aku harus segera pulang.." ucap Hinata agak terbata karena takut menyinggung Naruto. Tubuhnya segera berbalik dan berniat ingin mengitari kolam renang sekaligus ingin menghindari tatapan pemuda tersebut yang susah di artikan.

Melihat sang gadis melangkah pergi membuat hati Naruto seperti di cubit dan pikirannya yang mendung kini semakin tertutup kabut ketidak warasan. Naruto turut melangkahkan kaki panjangnya untuk menghentikan gadis mungil itu.

"Hei Kau! Tunggu!" sergah Naruto dengan cepat menarik lengan Hinata hingga mengakibatkan pijakan kakinya tergelincir dan terpesok dalam kolam, tak lupa jatuhnya Hinata juga mengikut sertakan Naruto terjun bebas bersamanya.

"Gyaaaaaa/Sial!"

-BYUUUURRR-

kejadian naas ini membuat Hinata tidak siap hingga mengakibatkan kakiknya terkilir, susah digerakkan dan membuatnya susah berenang ke atas guna meraup oksigen. Paru-paru Hinata serasa sesak karena pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis, tapi dirinya juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kakisa susah di gerakkan untuk berenang dan kenyataan kalau kolam renang ini dalam juga membutnya semakin ingin menangis.

"Apa hidupku akan berakhir disini, Kami-sama?" gumam Hinata dalam hati. Meratapi nasibnya yang mengenaskan.

Hampir Hinata menutup kedua lavendernya ketika sesuatu yang lembut kini terasa menyentuh bibirnya lembut, seakan sedang memberi pasokan oksigen bagi paru-parunya yang hampir mengering.

Tunggu.. Bibir, oksigen? Jangan bilang kalau-

Hinata membuka paksa kelopak matanya dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa pemuda blonde kini tengah menciumnya. Dan menariknya kepermukaan.

"Hauuuf.."

sura tarikan nafas tersebut berasal dari Hinata yang berhasil muncul di permukaan air kolam berkat pertolongan Naruto. Namun bukannya berterima kasih, dengan sekuat tenaga gadis indigo tersebut malah menjauh dari Naruto. Bersusah payah menjangkau pinggiran kolam dan mengangkat tubuhnya keatas lantas berjalan tertatih meninggalkan area kolam tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang berdenyut sakit, juga tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih terdiam di dalam kolam guna menetralisir detak jantungnya yang menggila. Naruto tidak berpikir apapun tadi saat Hinata tidak muncul kepermukaan kolam dan lekas menyelam yang malah membuatnya melihat Hinata hampir pingsan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Naruto memberikan nafas buatan pada Hinata yang berarti bibir mereka harus menyatu. Membuat wajahnya tampak memunculkan semburat merah samar.

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan.. Aaarg, Sial!" umpat Naruto lantang.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya pemuda bersurai putih pada pemuda bersurai coklat panjang disampingnya yang tengah meminum teh hijau miliknya.

"Tanyakan saja sendiri." ucap pemuda pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut acuh. Padahal hati dan pikirannya sangat mencemaskan keadaan sang adik.

Tadi sang adik pulang dalam keadaan basah dan pincang. Tidak ada tegur sapa yang biasa mereka lakukan karena Hinata langsung melesat ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Neji dan Toneri bahkan di hadiahi delikan tajam saat keduanya memaksa Hinata turun untuk makan dan sekedar menanyakan keadaannya.

Toneri segera berlalu dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamar Hinata di lantai dua. Menuruti perkataan Neji guna mengetahui alasan di balik sikap aneh Hinata.

"Hinata?" panggil Toneri setelah mengetuk pintu, dan tak perlu menunggu lama sampai Hinata membukakan pintu kamarnya dengan penampilan yang mengenaskan. Tidak ada yang salah memang dari penampilan Hinata yang tetap imut, namun wajahnya terlihat kusut dengan mata merah membuat Toneri agak khawatir. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Toneri.

Hinata menyingkir dari ambang pintu guna mempersilahkan Toneri masuk yang kemudian pintu tersebut di tutup lagi olehnya.

Selang 15 menit berlalu dalam kesunyian, menyisakan Neji yang tengah menunggu Toneri membawa laporan tentang ke anehan adik tersayangnya.

'Itu dia' gumam Neji dalam hati.

Toneri kembali menduduki tempat duduknya seraya tersenyum yang jelas jelas membuat Neji hampir kehilangan sifat tenangnya. Sedang Toneri menatapnya seakan ingin berbicara melalui kontak mata, telepati huh? Keduanya memang tampan dan memiliki banyak persamaan, namun tidak ada dalam sejarah keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga yang memiliki indra keenam atau kekuatan telepati semacamnya.

Neji berdehem guna menagih laporan Toneri. Tapi si pemilik surai putih semakin menarik sudut bibirnya. "Aku harap kau tidak mengamuk setelah mendengar ini.." ucap Toneri yang kontan saja membuat Neji mengangkat alis juga mendelik tajam kerahnya.

Toneri sudah kebal terhadap delikan tajam Neji. Dan akhirnya. "Ada pemuda kurang ajar yang mengambil ciuman pertama Hinata.."

-Krakkk-

Toneri meringis melihat cangkir teh yang hancur di tangan Neji.

"Apa Hinata memberitahumu nama bocah brengsek itu?" tanya Neji yang tampak mirip Sadako.

Toneri hanya tersenyum mendapati respon Neji. "Sudahlah, Lagipula itu tidak disengaja.. Hinata terjatuh kedalam kolam dan hampir tenggelam karena kakinya cidera dan tidak bisa di gerakkan untuk kepermukaan sampai pemuda itu menolongnya dengan memberi pertolongan pertama.." perkataan Toneri tidak di gubris Neji yang tampak asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Dunia yang hitam dan penuh rencana penyiksaan.

Pemilik marga Uzumaki dan Hyuuga tampak kembali di pertemukan tanpa di sengaja. Hinata yang sudah menenangkan hatinya mengingat nasehat dari Toneri, sedan Naruto namapak seperti sebelumnya - dengan alis mengkerut dalam seakan menahan sembelit - saat berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Aku.. Minta maaf karena sudah pergi begitu saja tanpa berterimakasih padamu.. Maaf!" ujar Hinata tulus. "Aku.. Hanya kage-" ucapan Hinata terputus saat Naruto memotong ucapannya.

"Bukan masalah, dan maaf aku menciummu tanpa ijin." potong Naruto cepat.

"I-itu bukan ciuman!" seru Hinata agak kencang. Jujur saja, dirinya malu bukan main.

Sedang Naruto yang mendengarnya malah menampilkan sebuah seringai. Membuat Hingata ingin menimpuk wajahnya yang tampan.

'T-tampan?' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat mengingat bahwa dirinya memuji pemuda berandal di hadapannya.

"I-itu hanya.." Hinata tergagap.

"Ciuman pertamamu, hn?" tebak Naruto tepat pada sasaran.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan lavendernya yang membulat lebar. Menambah seringai Naruto kian lebar karena senang dengan fakta ini.

Hinata yang tidak tahan di tatap Naruto juga melihat seringai Naruto yang begitu menggoda lantas menyeburkan dirinya kedalam kolam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" omel Naruto karena Hinata memilih menyeburkan dirinya ke kolam.

'Mau kabur eh?' benak Naruto dengan ide jahil.

Tak perduli dengan seragamnya, Naruto ikut menyeburkan dirinya ke kolam. Membuat Hinata menatapnya tak percaya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Hinata tak percaya akan ulah Naruto.

Naruto muncul kepermukaan kolam dengan keadaan basah kuyup, juga baju basahnya yang membuatnya tembus pandang hingga melekat pada tubuhnya yang so - wow - sexy. Jangan lupakan rambut Naruto yang basah mengikuti gravitasi membuatnya tampak menggoda.

Wajah Hinata sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus, jantungnya bertalu begitu kencang. Naruto begitu mempesona.

Hinata kehilangan kepercayaan diri yang baru di kumpulkannya kembali karena ulah Naruto. Kasihan Hinata karena sudah berhasil menarik iblis tampan macam Naruto yang membuatnya selalu susah bernafas karena gugup dan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih keras tiap kali melihat Naruto.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian di kolam renang tersebut. Dan gadis Hyuuga ini juga sudah sadar bahwa dirinya terjerat pesona Naruto. Jika mengingat kembali perkataan Tenten, apa benar Naruto menyukainya?

"Kau memiliki rambut yang indah, Hinata."

"Eh?" hinata menoleh menghadap Naruto.

"Yosh! Ayo pulang." ucap Naruto dan mengulurkan telapak tanganya pada Hinata.

"U-umn.."

Kini Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai di depan gerbang mansion Hyuuga dengan tetap bergandengan tangan.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukaimu, Hinata.." bisik Naruto yang masih bisa di dengar dengan baik oleh Hinata.

Tersenyum lembut, Hinata menengadah menatap Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Membuat Naruto turut menundukkan wajahnya demi mendapati wajah bersemu Hinata.

Keduanya tersenyum tanpa menyadari sepasang iris lavender di balik jendela lantai dua mansion Hyuuga tengah terpekur menatap keduanya. Sedang pemuda bersurai putih dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum maklum dan menepuk pundak pemuda dengan surai cokelat panjangnya tersebut.

"Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh, Sepupu.." ucap pemuda bersurai putih yang ternyata Toneri. Tapi terlambat. Pemuda bersurai coklat panjang yang ternyata Neji sudah memikirkan penyiksaan bagi pemuda blonde yang berani menggandeng tangan adik tersayangnya.

'Mungkin meminjam Boneka voodo milik Sasori akan menyenangkan.'

sudah pasti pemikiran tersebut berasal dari Neji yang kini tampak seperti Sadako yang baru muncul dari layar tv.

OXOXOXOX-TO BE CONTINUE-XOXOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto U & Hinata H**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ANCUR, DLL, DSB**

 **If You Don't Like This Story, DON'T READ!**

* * *

Akhir dari musim panas mendapat antusiasme untuk kembali ke sekolah dari para mudir yang baru kembali dari liburan, menghiasi kota Tokyo dengan berpasang muda-mudi yang tengah berjalan-jalan bahkan mungkin kencan. Seperti pasangan manis yang satu ini.

Sang gadis tersenyum amat manis, memandangi jejeran toko dengan pernak-pernik lucu khas remaja putri. Amethystnya berkilau memandang penuh kagum pada maskot kelinci putih menggemaskan yang sudah terkunci dalam target amethystnya. Seketika dirinya menjadi layaknya anak kecil yang kegirangan, membuat pemuda sampingnya terkekeh ringan sambil menepis rasa gemas ingin menarik pipi chubby gadis disampingnya tersebut. Seluruh orang yang mengenal Hinata pun sudah pasti tahu bahwa Hinata sangat menyukai kelinci putih. Dan Naruto - pemuda yang tidak bisa berhenti terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata sejak kencan mereka dimulai tentu baru tahu akan kesukaan dari gadis manisnya.

"Mau kubelikan?" tanya pemuda dengan surainya yang seterang matahari.

Meski bibir plum Hinata menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu, tapi binar matanya tak mungkin bisa berbohong mengenai perasaannya yang melambung tinggi. Di kencan pertama dirinya sudah dibelikan benda kenangan. Boneka kelinci yang sedang memeluk anak ayam.

Naruto tersenyum dan segera meraih boneka empuk itu, namun belum diberikan pada kasir yang setia menanti. Si pemuda bertubuh atletis ini menyambar boneka kelinci yang sedang memeluk musang, mengganti boneka kelinci pilihan pacarnya.

Sontak saja hal tersebut membuat gadis bersurai indigo kaget dan cemberut. Buru-buru dia menahan lengan kokoh Naruto yang sudah setengah jalan menuju tempat kasir. "K-kenapa mengambil yang lain?." tuntut sang pujaan hati.

Naruto meringis dalam hati. Boneka ayam yang berada dalam pelukan si kelinci membuatnya teringat pada saingannya yang malah membuat darahnya mendidih. Boneka kelinci yang sedang memeluk boneka ayam kecil sebagai kenangan di kencang pertama dengan Hinata? HELL NO!

Tapi tidak mungkin juga Naruto menjelaskan hal tersebut pada Hinata secara terang-terangan. Selain membocorkan rahasia orang -rambut pantat ayam- Naruto tidak rela membiarkan sang kekasih mengetahui bahwa ada pemuda lain yang suka pada Hinata. Relain menambah masalah juga bisa mengancam posisinya.

Sialan!

"Aku tidak suka anak ayam." tolak Naruto.

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali. Lalu senyum jahil terlukis di celah bibir mungilnya. "Jadi tuang brandal yang ditakuti hampir seluruh sekolah takut pada anak ayam?" ujar sang gadis dengan nada mencurigakan dan membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Pemuda bermata saphire itu langsung menatap awas pada kekasih imutnya. Setengah berdoa agar perbincangan ini tidak berbelok kearah yang salah. "Apa jadinya kalau satu sekolah tahu kalau Naruto Uzumaki takut pada - Gyaaaaa!"

tuturan jahil sang gadis primadona sekolah terputus begitu saja karena sekelebat cahaya kuning dan indigo sudah melesat keluar dari toko, menculik boneka kelinci tak berdosa dan meninggalkan beberapa uang diatas meja. Sedangkan si penjaga kasir malang hanya melongo melihat kejadian ini.

Sesampainya di pinggir kolam renang sekolah. Naruto baru menurunkan pacar mungilnya yang sudah sedari tadi memberontak minta untuk diturunkan dari pundaknya. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal dan dibanjiri keringat. Batinnya sudah merutuk, menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri bahkan ingin ingin rasanya ia membeturkan kepala pirangnya ke dinding.

Ternyata benar saja. Kekasih hatinya yang selama ini dipuja sebagai putri bangsawan dan juga murid dengan prestasi gemilang serta di anugerahi otak seencer air murni salah paham antar pengertian anak ayam asli dengan anak ayam - ukh - sebenarnya manusia. Dan mengira bahwa seorang Uzumaki takut pada anak ayam.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi!" jerit Hinata sebal, meski suaranya tak sekencang gadis-gadis lain di sekolah ini yang meneriaki ketampanan Naruto. Rambut indigo indah milik gadisnya berantakan dengan penampilan yang sudah tak karuan. Dibawa lari Naruto dengan kecepatan roket membuatnya pusing. Ternyata gelar pelari tercepat masih disandang oleh pacar pirangnya itu. "Kenapa membawaku lari seperti itu? Aku jadi - ugh.." ucap sang gadis terpotong karena menahan badannya yang oleng. Secepat mungkin, Naruto meraih si kekasih. Menopang beban tubuh gadisnya yang seberat kapas. Tak ayal membuat Naruto merasa bersalah karena menggopong tubuh mungil gadisnya dan membawanya lari seperti membawa karung hingga membuat gadisnya mual.

"Maaf, Hinata.. Aku.. Maaf.." ungkap Naruto menyesal namun gadis bersurai indigo tersebut hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun.." balas sang gadis seraya menawarkan seulas senyum lemah. Saat ini dia sudah bisa menyeimbangkan kakinya dan syaraf di kepalanya yang sudah berhenti berdemo. Jadi tidak perlu memperpanjang masalah kan?

"Tapi Naruto-kun jangan seperti itu lagi!" tandas Hinata cepat dan segera meredupkan sinar harapan yang baru saja terbit di hati si pemuda berambut nyentrik itu.

Naruto hanya nyengir dan memberikan anggukan mantab. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ada ide nakal hinggap disaat yang tepat, huh, tempatnya juga bagus.

Dengan cengiran yang semakin melebar -yang lebih cocok disebut cengiran mesum- yang membuat Hinata mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres. "A-ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya ragu.

"Apa kau masih ingat?" ucap Naruto yang malah balik bertanya. Membuat gadisnya makin bingung mendapat pertanyaan yang sangat ambigu. Selain objek yang diperbincangkan masih berupa sebuah tanda tanya. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa -sesuatu bahaya akan menimpanya- masalahnya, jika kau di dekap oleh seorang pemuda yang ukurannya jauh melebihi ukuran tubuhmu yang mungil, dan wajah tampan pemuda itu menguarkan sesuatu yang membuat otakmu mengirimkan sinyal waspada. Apa kau tidak akan merasa terancam akan sesuatu?

Hintata mencoba bertanya dengan sedikit merasakan merinding. "Ingat a-apa maksud, Naruto-kun?"

"Ciuman pertama kita, kau ingat?" bisik Naruto tepat di daun telinga Hinata. Membuat Hinata terkejut dengan wajah yang sudah merah layaknya kepiting rebus. Bahkan tanpa disadari gadis indigo tersebut, sang pemuda bertubuh tegap itu sudah menggeser posisi mereka sedemikian rupa hingga tinggal sesenti lagi mereka akan terjun bebas kedalam kolam renang.

Dengan seringai kemenangan, pemuda yang memiliki iris sebiru langit tersebut meluncur kedalam kolam. Membuat keduanya basah kuyup tapi lebih dari itu. Slekali lagi, sang brandal sekolah menangkap bibir plum dari gadisnya. Rasanya sudah pasti manis dan membuat jantungnya bertalu. Bahkan zat kimia yang ditelannya dari air kolam tak diindahkannya karena seluruh fokusnya kini hanya tertuju pada bibir ranum sang gadis tercinta.

Tapi manusia punya paru-paru yang butuh diisi dengan udara, dan tentu saja dalam air tidak dapat membuatnya bisa bernafas. Jadi Hinata perlahan melayangkan tubuh menuju permukaan, sang kekasih yang mengerti lantas segera melingkarkan lengan kekarnya menyelimuti malaikat beriris amethystnya begitu erat. Dekapan ini membuat rasa panas menjalari tiap sel putri bungsu keluarga Hyuuga tersebut, meski udara panas kembali menyapanya setelah keduanya muncul ke permukaan air. Keduanya masih terhubung dalam pangutan mesra, dengan jari mungil sang gadis menyisir rambut pirang Naruto yang basah. Membuat si pemuda mendesah lembut.

Setelah puas mencicipi manisnya bibir sang kekasih hati, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya ketika dilihatnya Hinata memerah dengan begitu menggemaskannya. Pemuda tampan beriris saphire tersebut tak dapat menahan rasa bahagia yang menarik ujung bibirnya untuk membentuk seulas senyum menawan.

"Kau sangat manis, Hinata.."

XMXMXMXMX- END -XMXMXMXMX

udah end ya, huehue..

See ya in next project.. (• ˆˆ •)V

XOXOXOXOX- OMAKE -XOXOXOXOX

Terlihat dua pemuda dengan surai kontras tengah berhadapan dengan background petir menggelegar. Sedang pemuda lainnya yang bersurai putih hanya diam menyender di tembok sambil menahan tawa geli. Yang satu nampak seram dan garang, sedang yang satunya lagi memasang seringai nakal di wajahnya yang santai dan tanpa beban. Padahal yang berdiri di depannya adalah calon kakak iparnya, ditilik dari sikap dan wajah angkuhnya yang sudah pasti image kental keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal. Tapi peduli apa Naruto? Dengan sikap santainya. Jangan harap Naruto mau menundukkan wajah hanya untuk sekedar memberi salam pada pemuda yang lebih tua drinya itu.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" tanya Neji sinis tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin meraih pedang warisan keluarganya guna mencincang musang pencuri di hadapannya.

"Ah, aku ingin menjemput Hinata untuk berangkat bersama."

-Ctak- satu urat sudah muncul di pelipis sang pewaris Hyuuga tersebut. "Hinata akan diantar supir keluarga Hyuuga." sambar sang kakak protektif, menekankan kata -keluarga Hyuuga- ingin menyadarkan mahluk pirang kurang ajar di depannya tapi-

"Oh, aku ikut menumpang saja kalau begitu." sambar Naruto dengan seringai kemenangan.

Dan terdengarlah tawa meledak dari Toneri yang tidak pernah menyangka kalau sepupunya yang selalu menang sekarang dikalahkan oleh anak pemuda ingusan -kalah telak- catat.

Kali ini serangannya begitu telak. Neji merasa ingin menyemburkan api murka dari mulutnya dan menggosongkan pemuda pirang tak tahu diri di depannya! Namun malang bagi putra sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu karena adik tersayangnya -Hinata- sudah menghampiri mereka berdua dan langsung menggenggam tangan beracun pemuda rubah terkutuk tersebut. Setelah pamit berpisa, mreka meninggalkan Neji yang sudah mematung dengan Toneri yang masih betah tertawa -melenceng dari karakter asli keduanya- yang tenang.

XOXOXOXOX- END OF -XOXOXOXOX  
XOX- Naruto U vs Neji H -XOX


End file.
